


The family of General Hux

by Mirenya_Kino1612



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirenya_Kino1612/pseuds/Mirenya_Kino1612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, this was my firsf fic in SWTFA fandom. It's about General Hux, Kylo Ren's family and  its light angst. So - enjoy!</p><p>In russion https://ficbook.net/readfic/3920165</p>
            </blockquote>





	The family of General Hux

General Hux had a very bad day. He feel tired and annoyed. Their plan, they adjusted, refined and approved plan can not start the final stage, because, as it turned out, missing many years ago Luke Skywalker, has gone not so far away. And even leave the map how to get there. Ridiculous! The Clown!  
General Hux had a hard day. To searching the map to Skywalker will do uncontrolled Kylo Ren, the leader of the "knights-of-His-stupid-majesty".  
Ren goes mad all the time. Crushes technique, scares and tries to strangle everyone who comes in front. General Hux had no more patience, and find a way to reason Kylo Ren is not possible. Because, now Ren needs here, on "Starkiller" or "Finalizer", and he can't go home.  
Go home... Kylo Ren has a home and family, whom he hadn’t seen for a long time. If Hux remembers right, Ren become father one more time. Who was born - doesn’t matter. But this, even for a freak like Ren, must mean something. If he had children... he would, perhaps, visited them.  
***  
About Kylo Ren, the knight and the psychotic Sith, General Hux know for a years, but personally met not long ago. And could not work, partly because Hux didn’t really believe in mythical Force, which in time of his childhood was just a story, General believe in technique and army. When the Empire fall, his family had a very hard times. In the New Republic, supporter of the Imperia ideals has no place. And Hux in own skin known what mean "the right of victors." But that's all in past. He had his mission in life. And noting, even a family, can’t stop him.  
Of course, he has a woman. A good woman, who knows what soldier need in short vacation. Around him are personal staff of the station or flagship, a lot of women, who share maybe not his ideas, but his tastes and interests. General Hux, if he wants, will have very hot nights.  
But now is no time for personal.  
***  
General Hux doesn’t understand, had that knight of Ren a private live on not?  
That woman Hux had seen one time on holotapes, and once in live. From the first impression difficult to rid, but that woman, a mother of three, and maybe more children now, looks older of her husband for a years. Dark haired and low, from one of the human race.  
Once Kylo Ren met their ship on the orbit of an uninhabited planet, they was waited for the ship "Nubian". While that ship was boarding to their flight deck, General Hux had waited the explanation from Ren. But Ren doesn’t explain anything. General, who was thinking about a possible diversion, saw a picture of a family reunion.  
Not every day say a scene like that, but everyone, stormtroopers and the staff of deck, saw a little girl, jumped to hands of Kylo Ren, saying loudly "Daddy".  
Behind girl walked her mother, in a wide long dress, obviously pregnant, with another daughter on her arms. They talked on the deck. Unbelievable long distance between them and a few minutes for dating. Is it a madness?  
If General Hacks has a kids, he'd... he could have visited them... probably  
***  
From the first met to first talk about Ren’s wife and his family runs three operation of First Order and one unsuccessful landing on the one of Moon Iego. Kylo Ren not join them. He watching from the bridge, stares on monitor to news from operation, but to the Moons he doesn't come.  
When Hux returns from operation, Ren still on the bridge, like he didn’t go anywhere.  
\- I see, that Moon Iego had your attention.  
\- No, - Ren answer. – Only one of Moons.  
\- And what makes it so special? I know one of them inhabited, but not interested to us.  
\- On Moons Iego live an Angels, - say’s metal voice and Hux for the first time feel an emotion in sound.  
\- Angels? Not funny, Ren. Angels do not exist. Myths of the lower races.  
\- On one of these Moons, if you want to know, lives my family.

This is first time when Kylo Ren talks about his family, all other time he vicious in itself and newer speak. Hux don’t know name of his wife and daughters. Don’t know, had another child born or not? And what sex? He doesn’t understand, what reacting to ridiculous words, that somewhere in this sector exist characters from myths and fairy tales for children.  
Angels do not exist. Says Hux, and leaves then.  
***  
Next time he catch Ren alone in the training room. On the "Starkiller" base there are several, but this one, most strong to various damages, given to knight.  
And while he’s meditates, sitting on the floor, without his mask, without a sword, Hux looking for a place to himself. But the room has no furniture. So, General stay in front of knight.  
\- We had a new order, develop a plan to capture the enemy x-wings. Their squadron will pass through hyperspace near one planet. You don’t have a part in operation, but can fly with us.  
\- Why? – asked Kylo Ren.  
In the process of meditation Ren levitate small objects around him. In different speeds. A small parts of some mechanisms, and some droids, like, from that destroyed P4. 

\- If you don't remember, Ren, - with irony tells Hux, we are in a couple parsecs to Moon Iego 

Ren opens his eyes. And meditation is flying to Gungans ass.  
***  
Ren briefly informs General, that he knew last situation on the Moons, and there is no sense to visit it. But, if t General Hux wants, there, near the helmet, a laptop. And Ren returns to meditation.  
Using a word like invitation, Hux us a laptop. There’s a ridiculously short video. 

Woman, not pregnant anymore, stands next to her three daughters, holding a four. The voice in record informs, she decided named daughter - Padme, in honor of some distant relative. 

General Hux is indifferently. He thinks, that, if he had a child, whether son or daughter, he would... he probably would have some feelings? But General Hux has no family.  
***  
When the situation with the search for Skywalker is complicated. First Order comes to stayed still, not to know, where else to look. General Hux, by the order of Supreme Leader, went crazy, stupid, irritated knight go home. To his wife and children. And pray to stars, that on the base in a couple days will be quiet.  
And, when Ren returns, Hux want to send him in nearest Black Hole. How stupid must be a person to return from home, if he wasn’t there for so much long?  
General ask him in face 

\- I know they in safe. If something happens, my wife will leave. But I can find them.  
\- What if they need you?  
\- I don't think, I need so soon. Adab used to it.  
\- Adab? – It sound like a woman’s name.  
\- Yes, that's the name of my wife.  
\- And the youngest daughter is Padme? –General recalls that he was allowed to watch the record.  
\- That's right, my wife names all our daughters.  
\- Is ... strange, - says General.  
He compares memory of his own father, what he remembers about him, and standing next to him Kylo Ren. And do not see parents in him.  
\- No. We had a deal, if we had daughter – called my wife, if a son, name choose I’m. Yet my participation is not required.  
\- Do you want to have a son? 

The Ren’s mask keep silent. And Hux, once again, calls him a crazy. To himself, of course.  
***  
Very soon they will come out of hyperjump in the area of Jakku. According to their spy - Lor San Tekka live here. Hux gives final instructions to Captain Phasma when Ren comes to theme. He was supposed to fly on own mission, from Supreme Leader, but in last moment it was canceled. Hux knows, that Leader sometimes sends Ren in sector of Moons Iego. But, does Ren went home, he didn’t knew. General only knew, Ren said to Phasma, and she tell Hux, that in his family born one more daughter. Sometimes Hux sought, that the number of children coincides with the number of visits Ren’s home. This is not right in family relationship. Think General in his mind. Hux pull himself. He doesn't know what between Ren and his wife. How many daughters they have in real, that there only girls Hux knows for sure. General had no idea, why Kylo Ren trusted him not just to see his family, but know their names. General Hux do not know, are Ren’s parents still alive? Not interested. Hux doesn't know names of other children. And never ask. General know, that he, and Phasma, has knew very personal information, and will not use it against Kylo Ren. 

Knight didn't show his feelings, only goes crazy, if something went wrong. And crushing equipment. But, a few times, when Ren had returned from home, General Hux hear an emotions in metallic voice. And it was weird.

Would Hux be the same, if he had a wife and kids? He didn't know. Didn't want to know for sure. After all, when family wait for you, it’s the most important thing.  
Hux knew the fact that Kylo Ren is waiting somewhere on the Moons Iego. Sometimes he looked through the secret channel encoded mail. And saw a short message for Ren from unknown addressee. They ended in one way, the word "Angel".  
Would the General Hux be a best father? He didn't want to know. But he felt a piece of love from someone else family. A family of Sith, women Adab and five or six little girls. That warm that he's had, what they share with him. And Gereral Hux imagined - that they his family.  
And then General Hux wanted to destroy this ridiculous Resistance to Hell or even more. After all, when someone has a family, he needs to make everything so they have a future. And while there exist the Resistance and at least one living Jedi, future of woman Adab and her daughters in danger.  
In those moments, alone with himself, General Hux imagined how one day little girl will run to him, happily says "Daddy!".  
For this he will fight. Meanwhile little girl ran near, jumping up in hands of her real father. One day he will have a family. And will he became a good father, time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Name Abab - mean "on noble birts" and modern version - Ada


End file.
